Regrets
by Ammers
Summary: Luka makes a mistake, that he later regrets.
1. The Morning After the Night Before

Disclaimer: I have no connection with er, the writers or producers.  
  
Regrets  
  
Chapter one, The morning after the night before.  
  
Luka groggily opened his eyes, yawning he looked around his room. He could hear the shower going and for a few moments he wondered who was in there. And then the memories of the previous night came flooding back: the tequila, the dancing, the girl, the taxi, the bedroom. His stomach felt like it had dropped through the floor. He had cheated on Sam, granted she had yelled that she never wanted to see him again, but he knew that she had not meant that, that she was angry.  
  
The noise of the shower stopped and was replaced by some one humming softly. The bedroom door opened and he clamped his eyes shut and regulated his breathing. He could hear her moving quietly around the bedroom, and then the rustle of clothes being pulled on. He opened one eye very carefully and saw her. She only had on her bra and pants, her wet dark hair was resting in tendrils on her shoulders and the droplets were disappearing down her waistline. She gently tugged a tee shirt over her head and then began shoving her stuff into her backpack.  
  
She looked no older than 25, and Luka still felt like he knew her from somewhere. Maybe he'd even slept with her after Abby, to get over her. It was her eyes, he was sure that he recognised them.  
  
Before he could close his own, she had turned to face him. She blushed "morning," she uttered quietly.  
  
He acknowledged her with a slight nod; he was still not quite awake.  
  
"Last night was fun," she continued, "but I've got to get going. I have work."  
  
Luka picked up on her British accent and smiled slightly. He always had had a soft spot for the English.  
  
He smiled up at her and sat up. "Okay." And with another small smile she was gone. He would never have to see her again, he could forget her and pretend she never happened, he could go back to Sam and Alex.  
  
He rolled out of bed and headed towards the shower, the room was still steamy after her visit, god, could he even remember her name? No. He couldn't. But he decided that was a good thing, distance himself from her, forget about her.  
  
&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&  
  
Zoë Carter looked up at her new hospital. County General. She had heard so many stories about it. So much had happened here. So many bad things, yet John always spoke of it with such respect. She knew he loved the place, and that he would never leave unless he was driven out with a pitch fork.  
  
She adjusted her skirt, she felt nervous, it was her first time back at work for over a year. She had run, after it had happened, she had thought that if she had stayed she would collapse under the intense pressure.  
  
She walked through the doors, through the crowds of people to the front desk where a woman with long curly light brown hair sat.  
  
"Um hey." Zoë said. The woman barely looked up.  
  
"Fill in the form and take a seat." She said, sounding as if she had said those same eight words a thousand times before.  
  
"No," Zoë said quickly. "Um I'm starting work here today. Zoe Carter." She said flashing her driving licence at the woman to prove she was who she said she was.  
  
The woman smiled. "The new doctor?" And her smiled got wider when Zoë nodded. "I'm Sam, Sam Taggart." And Sam stood up and bushed the red button and the glass doors opened with a buzz.  
  
Susan Lewis looked up, expecting to see a bed with yet another trauma victim, but she was surprised. A woman stood there, being greeted by Sam, Susan guessed she was the new doctor. Heading for the lounge she opened the door and called: "Carter, the new doc's here."  
  
John Carter grinned, "She's late. Not a good start." He followed Susan back into the foyer.  
  
He saw Zoë standing looked nervous and over whelmed. He smiled and called "Zo?"  
  
She looked up and smiled. "John!" she cried and headed towards him. The two embraced and John kissed her lightly on the cheek.  
  
Susan stiffened. John and Abby had only just gotten back together, and that took some serious poking on her part. She didn't want to find out that John was cheating after a week.  
  
"Susan Lewis, this is Zoë Carter, my baby cousin." John said, introducing Susan to Zoë.  
  
"John, please, I'm hardly a baby." Zoë scoffed.  
  
John grinned, as Susan shook Zoë's hand.  
  
"You know you're late." He added.  
  
Zoë smiled, sheepishly. "I sort of got lost."  
  
"Trust the British." He said smiling, "you live here."  
  
"Well I haven't been to this hospital before and I've been using the underground for the past 6 months." She giggled, poking him in the back.  
  
He looked at her suspiciously. "And...?" he asked  
  
Zoë smiled and looked up at the bored. "And I was out last night, with Toni, it was a sort of one tequila, two tequila, three tequila, four, five tequila, six tequila, seven tequila, floor situation."  
  
Susan laughed. "I like your style. I think you and me will get on." She said. "Come on, I'll show you around." And Zoë and Susan headed down one of the many corridors that County boasted.  
  
The doors buzzed again and Luka Kovac walked through them, rubbing his head.  
  
"Rough night?" John asked, watching Sam out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Luka didn't answer; he merely nodded.  
  
"Luka?" Sam asked quietly. "Could we talk?" and she nodded towards the lounge. Luka followed her, half dreading, half hoping she was gong to say what he though she was going to say.  
  
Author's note: This is my very first fanfic, I haven't really got any more chapters written. I just wanted to see if people like it. So tell me if you hate it, love it, like it, or couldn't care less. Thanks. Ammers xx 


	2. It'll go away

Disclaimer: I own nothing; it all belongs to the writers and producers.  
  
Author's note: Thank you so much for the reviews. They made me fell pink and fluffy inside. I'm going to keep going with the story. It does have slight Carby, but that's not the main focus. Maybe Sam/Luka, we'll just have to see. The timeline may be a little off. Just say Sam and Luka have been dating about a month, they had a fight yesterday and Luka went out and did the normal thing: Got drunk and slept with some other woman. This chapter doesn't sit well with me, so review and tell me if you think it's wrong. Also, keep your eyes open for my other WIP er fic.  
  
Chapter two,  
  
Luka opened the door to the doctor's lounge, but before he could even begin to work out what he was going to say a voice called:  
  
"Kovac. We need you."  
  
It was Susan, following a gurney in through the doors. Luka looked up at Sam, rolled his eyes and promised her they would talk later.  
  
He pushed open the door to the trauma room and saw Susan bending over a teenage girl covered in blood. Chuny was running around doing various nursish things and then he saw some one he didn't recognise.  
  
Or did he? His stomach now felt like it was coming out of his mouth as he realised it was her. The girl who had been in his apartment that morning. The girl who he had cheated on Sam with. Why was she here?  
  
Susan looked up and spotted him, he couldn't escape. Damn.  
  
"Luka Kovac, Zoë Carter. Zoë, Luka." Susan said turning back to the patient and asked Chuny for the sats.  
  
Zoë looked up and stared. It was him! What was he doing here? She studied him and noticed his white coat.  
  
"Damn it," She thought, "he must work here."  
  
Susan looked up again and near yelled: "Luka, I need help. She's bleeding out."  
  
Luke sighed; this was not going to be a good day. His head still hurt, he felt guilty and now she was here. Carter. That was what Susan had said her name was. Luka could have hit himself on the forehead there and then. That was where he knew her eyes. She looked so like him now he studied her carefully as she helped Susan slow the patient's bleeding. Her hair was the same colour as Carter's, her eyes the same shape and size. Even their face shapes were similar. Luka couldn't work out why he had not noticed it before.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
So the patient did not make it, she had crashed and there was nothing they could do.  
  
Susan was saying to Zoë: "It's crappy I know, my first patient died too."  
  
He had to talk to her, to tell her not to mention it. To pretend like it never happened, like they had never met.  
  
She was standing over by the bored now, getting a lesson on how to use it from Abby. Most people seemed to like her. She was a relation of Carter's, she had to be good.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
He didn't really get a chance to speak to her through out the day, but as her shift was nearly coming to an end he saw his chance.  
  
He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into an empty exam room.  
  
She looked up at him; she was sort of small, around 5'2, maybe a little more.  
  
"Hey!" She said. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" he asked, sounding angrier than he meant to.  
  
"I work here, turns out you do too. So let's just forget it ever happened okay?" She said, her voice dripping with English sarcasm.  
  
Luka was stunned; she took the words out of his mouth.  
  
"Fine." He said, getting up, walking out of the room and bumping directly into Sam, who he had also managed to avoid all day.  
  
She dropped all the charts she was carrying and bent to pick them up. Luka handed one to her and smiled. He was just not going to mention the fact that he had gotten so drunk he had forgotten about her and slept with some other woman who just so happened to be a new doctor. Yes, just ignore that little fact and it'll go away.  
  
She smiled back at him "Ready to talk now?" she asked, and when he nodded the both headed for the lounge.  
  
Sam began to pick at the skin on her left thumb as she watched Luka pour himself a coffee. "I'm gunna make this quick, I have to pick Alex up. But I miss you. I was pissed, angry and tired. I didn't mean any of the shit I said, I was just pissed at you."  
  
Luka looked at her over the rim of his coffee mug. She always did this, whenever they had a fight, she always pinned the blame on him.  
  
"Sam, you can't go on treating me like this." He finally muttered.  
  
She looked up at him, hurt detectable in her brown eyes. "Like what?"  
  
"Throwing me away and the picking me back up again when ever you feel like it." He was getting angry now.  
  
"I don't throw you away. Luka, you're important to me." She said she looked confused.  
  
"You do. You argue with me, pick fights, worry about the little things. And then I come running back." His anger towards his present situation, towards her and towards vodka in general came gushing out. "I mean, why do you think I slept with Zoë?" he spat. 


End file.
